The inventive concepts described herein relate to a home sensor signal generating device.
Measurement of rotating angle and speed of a rotor may be needed to control a speed of a motor, in particular, a brushless motor. The rotating angle and speed of the rotor may be measured by an encoder rotated with the rotor or a hall sensor disposed at a stator.
A hall sensor may be a magnetic sensor the output of which is varied according to an applied magnetic field. A magnetic field applied to the hall sensor may be varied according to rotation of a magnetic pole for location detection disposed at the rotor. The rotating angle and speed of the rotor may be measured by measuring an output signal of the hall sensor disposed at the stator. The hall sensor may be disposed at the stator with a predetermined interval, and may generate a multiplied pulse signal. It may be necessary to reduce a difference between an output signal of the hall sensor and an internal signal of a motor controller for precise control of a motor speed.